


Flesh

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Chemistry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Gay Club, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to his favorite club, seeking escape. He finds that and more in the arms of a dark haired stranger with deep blue eyes and a body made of pure sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I'll share a little secret with you. The song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis is excellent to write porn to. I've been listening to it the entire time I was writing this and would recommend listening to it while you read it. Just adds to the whole reading experience I suppose. I added certain aspects of the song to the story as well including the fact that it's the song Dean and Castiel dance to. 
> 
> This is a shameless PWP piece. XD So, all of that being said, I hope you guys enjoy it and I look forward to your feedback. <3

The music in the club was ear-splitting, the base loud enough Dean felt it beating with his entire body. Techno and club mixes weren’t normally his style, but he had to admit it suited the place just fine.

Green eyes scanned the interior, seeing all the patrons either seated at the bar or clustered at the surrounding tables. Some were on the dance floor set in the corner of the club and taking up a decent portion of the main room.

Walkways ran along the upper level on all sides, leading to more private areas that one could access for the right price if privacy was desired. For Dean, it generally was.

This place was an escape and Dean Winchester was not shy about using it. He refused to think of what his little brother’s reaction would be if Sam knew his big brother frequented a gay club. In this place, Dean didn’t think about Sam. He wasn’t anyone’s son or brother. He was just a man seeking a temporary refuge in the arms of a nameless stranger for a few precious hours.

Nodding to the bartender, he stepped up to the bar and settled onto the stool, motioning to one of the bottles displayed along the back wall since the music was so loud the man likely wouldn’t hear his order anyway.

Fresh bottle of beer in hand, Dean tossed down some bills to cover the drink and the tip, bringing the bottle to his lips for a sip as he looked over the prospects for the night.

It was still fairly early in the night, just past eleven o’clock, but so far, things were looking good. Dean could see at least five potentials and he knew given he’d decided to wear the tight black jeans with his favorite dark green t-shirt and leather jacket that he looked damn good. Finding a partner had never been a problem.

Dean lingered there at the bar for an hour, going through one beer and half of a second while he narrowed down the options to come to a decision. He was torn between the tall blond man with the soft grey eyes or the redhead with the swimmer’s build. Tough choice.

But as he turned on the barstool to follow the redhead’s path to the dance floor, his gaze was caught by someone else entirely.

The man looked to be about Dean’s height with dark hair that looked like it would be wonderful to grip and pull, lightly tanned skin he wanted to bite and mark as his own and a body that was pure sin clad in black leather. He seemed to be dancing with everyone and no one at the same time, hips shifting sensuously to the pulsing beat of the music.

Dean couldn’t resist looking. Even from the bar he could see that leather-clad ass and wanted it. Forget the blond and the redhead, this man’s body called to Dean’s like a goddamn siren’s song. Who was he to refuse?  
Drinking down the rest of his beer, he set the empty bottle down on the bar then made his way over to the dance floor, gaze never leaving the dark-haired man as he danced.

Dean stopped in front of the stranger, his eyes taking in every shift of his hips, the way he moved and swayed with such natural, fluid movements with his eyes closed. It only served to make Dean wonder how that body would feel moving under his own.

Reaching out, Dean brushed his fingertips down the man’s bicep, his arms exposed by the black mesh tank top he wore. He didn’t miss the shiver that ran down the other man’s frame, but when those eyes opened, Dean found himself completely lost.

Deep blue eyes bored into Dean’s, steady and intense. That gaze left his heart pounding and he liked it.

Leaning in, both hands rising to rest on the man’s biceps gently, he whispered into the shell of the dark-haired man’s ear.

“Dance with me.” The whispered words earned another shiver from the gorgeous man as Dean’s breath brushed over his ear then he leaned over to whisper his response into Dean’s ear.

“It would be my pleasure,” he purred in a low, gravelly rumble that went straight to Dean’s cock.

Dean grinned, taking a moment to murmur in that ear once more and letting his lips brush the lobe softly, “I’m Dean.”

“Cas,” the man whispered in turn, earning a hitch of breath from Dean as the tip of Cas’ tongue ghosted over his ear.

One song ended just as they leaned into each other, Cas turning to press his back to Dean’s front, and another began, this one with a beat and lyrics just as sinful as the body Dean held in his arms.

It was easy to lose himself in the music, in the warmth against his front and the scent of sandalwood mixed with musk and sweat that he found at Cas’ neck. Easier still to let Cas grind back against him and meet each movement with his own hips, knowing the slightly shorter man wouldn’t miss the reaction his body was having.

His cock pressed hard against that leather-clad ass in a slow grind as the music sang of need and sex, rough and primal, the words only fueling his desire as Cas shifted his arms slightly behind him to slowly drag his palms down Dean’s hips.

That dark head came to rest on his shoulder, neck fully exposed to Dean in offering and he was only too happy to accept, teasing the soft flesh with lips, teeth and tongue. He felt rather than heard Cas groan against him, bucking his ass back sharply against Dean’s groin.

His need was overwhelming, his dick actually hurting from being so hard and confined in the tight, unrelenting denim of his jeans. Dean’s decision was a simple one.

As the song ended, he lifted his head from that delectable neck, smirking at the mark he saw just under Cas’ jaw as he leaned in to whisper once more.

“Come upstairs with me.” Everyone that frequented this club knew what went on in the private rooms on the upper level and Dean was pleased with the lust-blown pupils that barely showed the blue of Cas’ eyes when they met his and nodded.

Taking Cas’ hand, Dean pulled him to the bar. The same bartender was there and arched a brow in question, waiting for Dean’s order. Dean pointed to the upper level and forked over a handful of cash, receiving a key with a number seven on its keyring in return.

Business complete, Dean guided Cas up the stairs as the music raged on below, his heart pounding in time and the anticipation was intoxicating.

Once on the second level, however, Cas didn’t seem to want to wait to get things started. He was surprisingly strong when he pressed Dean against the wall, using his body to keep Dean there as their mouths met for the first time.

It was hard and filthy, both men groaning into each other’s mouths as their tongues duelled for dominance. Dean won the battle when he reached up with both hands to grip Cas by that soft, dark hair and jerk his head back, earning a sharp gasp. Cas let Dean plunder his mouth then after that, licking and tasting for all he was worth.

He only broke the kiss to once again start guiding Cas to the room he’d rented, knowing they’d only have a couple of hours before they would have to vacate it. It was harder than hell to be practical when your dick was screaming to fuck something, though. Pun intended.

Dean didn’t allow Cas to distract him from his goal, however, and within just a couple of minutes, they were both inside the private room, the door closed and locked behind them. Now, Dean could finally look, finally savor his prize for the night and, damn, was he ever a prize.

The music was muted in here, only a low pulsing beat, and it was easy to hear the way they both were panting with that need. Dean could see so much more of the other man in better lighting as well. Like the way his clothes clung to him like a second skin and the way his skin was flushed with the same desire that was flooding Dean’s system at the same time.

“Goddamn, baby, you’re gorgeous,” he said, voice low and rough as his green eyes raked over that body appreciatively.

“I could say the same of you,” Cas murmured in that low purr, his voice just like fine whiskey and gravel, smoky and hot. Dean couldn’t wait to hear him scream his name with it.

Dean shrugged off his jacket and tossed it aside, but it was Cas who reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled the garment up over Dean’s torso, tossing it with the jacket once he’d gotten it off. Seconds later, soft, slightly chapped lips were roaming his flesh, paying special attention to each freckle and the protection symbol tattooed on his chest.

He moaned when a clever tongue came into play with his nipple while hands stroked over his skin, short nails dragging and leaving long red lines in their wake, back arching slightly. It was when they raked down his back a second time, harder than before, that Dean cried out, jerking Cas’ head up from his chest with a hand in his hair.

“You like it rough, baby?” he murmured, lips teasingly close to the other man’s but not making contact while he retained his hold on Cas’ hair, unyielding.

Cas was panting, neck arched from how Dean was holding his head back so their gaze could meet. He kept those blue eyes on Dean’s, licking his lips slowly before speaking.

“Yes.” Cas’ voice was low, breathless, shifting slightly against Dean’s grip to try to bring himself closer to those lips held so teasingly just out of reach and whining when he couldn’t get to them.

The gesture earned a husky laugh from Dean who released his hold on Cas’ hair only to push him toward the sofa that was sitting against the far wall. He reached for the button and zipper on his pants so he could remove them as he kicked off his boots.

“Strip. Then get on the sofa on your hands and knees. Show me that sexy ass of yours,” he ordered while kicking off his jeans and boxers.

Cas took only a few moments to let his eyes roam hungrily over all that exposed golden skin before he turned to follow Dean’s directions. The pants came off like Cas was peeling them from his flesh, nothing left to the imagination given the lack of underwear. The tank top followed and that glorious body was then bent and displayed in all its sinful wonder.

Dean closed his hand into a fist at the base of his cock at the sight to dampen the surge of arousal that raged within him. It was a close thing, but Dean wasn’t going to be satisfied until he came in that gorgeous ass, plain and simple.

Those blue eyes were following his every move as Dean made his way to the sofa, lips parted. He licked them once more when his gaze landed on Dean’s erection as if he wanted a taste, but Dean shook his head at that.

“No, I’ve got other plans for you. Hard choice to make given how fucking sexy that mouth of yours is. I bet you’re amazing at sucking someone off,” he said, stopping behind Cas but remaining on his feet in front of the sofa.

“Maybe you’ll get to find out,” came the gruff response along with the slight widening of Cas’ legs in invitation.

“Oh, I’m sure I will before the night’s out, but don’t you worry, baby. I’ll take real good care of you.” The words were a promise, delivered in the voice he’d had others describe as pure sex as he trailed both hands over Cas’ back then down his ass before giving the right cheek a sudden slap and leaving a slight red mark where his hand connected with bare flesh.

The slap earned a startled gasp from Cas, that slender body jerking slightly at the contact only to do so again when Dean did the same to the other cheek. Cas’ breathing was already becoming ragged and Dean couldn’t resist a third then a fourth slap, both harder than the first two and causing Cas to cry out with each one. Dean could see the way his hands were gripping the back of the sofa tightly, knuckles white with the strength of his hold.

“You like that, gorgeous?” he inquired, delivering another slap, just as hard as the previous one.

“Yes,” Cas groaned, jerking again as another one followed, the crack of Dean’s hand against Cas’ skin loud in the room.

“Damn, baby, the things I’m gonna do to you tonight.” Then he lifted his hand again, delivering slap after slap to Cas’ backside until even his hand stung from the repeated blows. But Cas was so responsive, so eager for more that Dean found it difficult to stop. When he did, that perfect ass was an angry red and, if possible, looked even sexier while Cas was quivering, shuddering moans escaping him.

“Dean,” Cas murmured, using his name for the first time, and his voice was filled with such want and lust that Dean savored the sound, “Dean, please.”

“Please what? Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Dean said, bringing his hand up to his mouth and getting one of his fingertips wet with his saliva. He reached down then, brushing the wet digit over Cas’ hole in teasing touches and making the other man groan while trying to press his ass back against Dean’s hand.

“Dean! Ah-! Please, I. I need it. Please,” he gasped, squirming on the sofa as that wet finger teased his entrance, rubbing over the tight muscle.

“Please what?” Dean lightly added pressure with his finger, going past that tight ring of muscle just the slightest bit then making Cas keen in frustration when he pulled his hand back.

“Fuck me, damn you! Put your cock in me right fucking now or I swear to god-!” His words, filled with hunger and frustration, were cut off sharply by a hand fisting in his hair and jerking his head back once more.

“Now now, let’s not forget who’s calling the shots here, darlin’. You get my dick when I let you have it,” Dean purred in Cas’ ear, steel beneath the seduction.

Cas whimpered in response when Dean rubbed the head of his cock against that puckered opening, but with no intention of going in dry. Instead, he shifted to kneel behind Cas on the sofa between the other man’s legs, grinding his hips slowly against Cas’ ass to rub his aching cock through his thighs.

Dean’s mouth kissed and licked around his partner’s ear, nipping sharply at the lobe, “You got that, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes,” Cas moaned, pressing his ass back into Dean’s groin wantonly.

“Good. And don’t even think about jerking yourself off either.” That said, Dean let his mouth roam, hungrily kissing and licking the flesh Cas so willingly offered. He travelled down the back of the other man’s neck and across his shoulders, biting and sucking dark marks into the soft flesh. When he bit down hard enough to draw blood on Cas’ shoulder, that slender body arched against Dean’s with a cry.

He bit harder after that, earning low moans and keening cries of pleasure from the man beneath him, his heavy breathing along with those sounds music to Dean’s ears as he let his hands and mouth roam.

Cas offered no objections, only wordless encouragement in the sounds he made and the way his body responded to everything Dean did. It was intoxicating and Dean knew he couldn’t have stopped even if someone held a gun to his head.

Dean pulled back suddenly, dragging Cas off of the sofa by his wrist then making the smaller man lay flat on the floor. His skin was marked from Dean’s mouth and hands, his body eager with the way he spread his legs in invitation once he was settled on the floor.

“Goddamn, I want that ass,” Dean murmured, making Cas squirm from where he rested on the floor.

“You can have it if you get over here,” he said, canting his hips to hold his ass up in the air a bit.

“Oh, I’m coming, don’t you worry.” Dean found his jacket, reaching into the inside pocket for the small bottle of lube and condoms he’d brought.

Kneeling down behind Cas, Dean opened the bottle and slicked up three of his fingers, making sure to warm it with his skin first before teasingly pressing a fingertip against Cas’ hole once more, grinning when his partner pressed back against it insistently.

Dean was careful as he pressed past the first ring of muscle, his gentle touch a contrast to his earlier actions. He liked it rough, sure, but that didn’t mean he wanted to physically harm someone in such a way as to be downright hurtful.

Cas groaned as Dean slid his index finger inside, the slick digit stretching him with a pleasant burn. His hands clenched into fists on the carpet as he shuddered.

Twisting his hand slightly, Dean curled that finger, searching for Cas’ prostate. He knew he’d found it when Cas’ muscles spasmed around his finger and the other man’s body bucked sharply on the floor with a loud cry.

“Easy, baby,” he purred, adding a second finger, “We’ll get there.”

“Ngh...Dean,” Cas pleaded, breathless, rocking his hips to press himself further onto Dean’s fingers.

He scissored his fingers to stretch that tight muscle even further, adding more lube as needed to ease the process for Cas. By the time he added a third slickened finger, he was steadily pressing against Cas’ prostate which left the other man writhing on the floor, desperate for more.

“Dean, God. Please,” Cas begged in a voice thick and shaking with arousal.

Dean could see the dark-haired man’s cock hanging heavily between his legs, thick and leaking precome onto the carpet. His own was in much a similar state as he slipped a condom onto it. He made sure to add a generous amount of lube over the latex and positioned himself between Cas’ legs, brushing the head of his cock teasingly against his opening.

Cas whimpered when he felt it nudging against his stretched hole again, panting as he shifted his hips to grind back against it and earning a low groan from Dean in the process.

Finally, Dean gripped Cas’ hips and slowly pressed his cock into the other man’s body. He went slowly to give Cas time to adjust, fingers digging into the pale skin of his hips with the effort it took to hold himself back rather than just plow right on in and let himself go like he truly wanted and his body demanded.

A shuddering groan escaped Cas as that thick length slowly filled him, his back arching when Dean was finally balls deep inside his body.

It was an effort to hold still, but Cas didn’t take all that long to adjust before he was rolling his hips, trying to get Dean to move. When that happened, he began a slow but steady pace, thrusting into that tight heat and earning a litany of sounds from the man beneath him as the head of his cock pressed into Cas’ prostate with almost every thrust.

“Harder,” Cas groaned, closing his eyes tightly as Dean gave into the request. That toned body pressed down against Cas’ back, linking their hands and pinning Cas’ down to the carpet. They’d both have a serious case of rug burn after this but neither man could give a flying fuck at this point as Dean snapped his hips forward repeatedly, slamming into Cas with each thrust.

To Dean, Cas was wonderfully vocal, each sound a note of his approval as he tried to move his hips as best he could to meet Dean’s movements, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh loud and mingling with their groans and cries as Dean rode him. 

Keeping Cas’ arms pinned to the floor, Dean lowered his head and dragged his mouth over all that glorious skin laid out for him, trailing licks and kisses as he continued filling him with his cock, knees braced on the floor.

Dean shifted slightly to try and adjust his angle, panting and groaning with his thrusts. The movement helped him succeed in hitting that secret bundle of nerves inside of Cas with every thrust of his hips, making the other man throw his head back with a scream of pleasure as he came without warning and without Dean laying a hand on his dick.

The force of Cas’ orgasm made those already tight muscles tighten even further still around Dean’s length, dragging his orgasm from him along with his own cry as he spilled himself inside the condom, his last thrusts ragged until he slumped atop Cas, panting with exertion.

Cas didn’t seem to mind Dean’s weight on him. He gave a low hum, eyes closed, cheek pressed to the floor with Dean’s head on his shoulder.

“Damn,” Dean muttered, panting, turning his head and brushing a kiss to the back of Cas’ neck before reluctantly shifting off of him. He shuddered as his sensitive and spent dick slipped out of Cas with the movement, removed the condom then tied it off, discarding it.

“Agreed,” Cas said, shifting with a quiet groan as his body protested the movement so he could sit up.

“Sorry if I hurt you,” Dean said apologetically as Cas sat down on the floor properly with a wince.

“No, you’re fine. It’s a good kind of hurt. I was hoping I’d be able to feel this one for a while actually.” Cas grinned, those blue eyes shining with mirth and pleasure.

“Really?” Dean’s surprise was evident in his tone, but the smile that resulted at Cas’ words was no less genuine.

“Of course. Have you looked in a mirror lately, Dean?” Cas let those blue eyes wander up and down Dean’s naked form for emphasis.

“Have you?” he countered, chuckling, then glancing at the clock. He muttered a quiet curse when he saw the time, “We’re gonna have to clear out of here in a few. Time’s almost up. But, uh, listen. I was wondering...”

Dean trailed off. He didn’t normally do anything like what he was about to suggest. Normally, when he met someone at the club, they went upstairs or somewhere more private, they fucked, then never saw each other again. But with Cas, Dean wasn’t so sure he was ready to say goodbye just yet.

“Dinner?” Cas inquired, picking up on Dean’s train of thought and making the other man sigh with relief, nodding.

“Yeah. I know we just met up and all, but I... Well. I honestly don’t wanna part ways just yet, you know?” It was embarrassing and he could feel the blush forming on his cheeks, but Cas was smiling at him.

“I don’t want to either, Dean. How about you come back to my place and we’ll order something, maybe watch a movie. And maybe, if you’re interested, have round two?” As he spoke, Cas had shifted on his hands and knees, crawled naked across the floor to Dean. The last words were a whisper against Dean’s lips before the gap was closed and a slow, teasing kiss was bestowed.

Dean was smiling after he returned that kiss, quick to answer once it ended, “I’d like that.”

So the pair rose from the floor, cleaned up after themselves and dressed. They left the room, invading each other’s personal space as they walked down to the lower level to return the key looking flushed but pleased with their evening so far.

When they left the club, walking the two blocks in the direction Cas told him his apartment was, they were holding hands and Dean had a feeling he wouldn’t be needing an escape from his life anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
